When I Am Queen
by Luck01
Summary: Lightning and Noctis fiction  Again I suck at summarizing  Review!
1. Chapter 1

When I am Queen

I'll make sure everyone beg for my forgiveness.

When I am Queen

I'll take revenge on all the bastards that dared to fuck with me.

When I am Queen

I'll make sure you'll sufferer for my entertainment.

When I am Queen

I'll make sure you follow my rules

If not you'll be murdered by my hands!

Lightning's P.O.V.

I remember everything that happened to me this years as if it were yesterday. The way I would smile in joy when I watched someone die right in front of me. The way would always take in the cries of people being in pain as music to me. I remember when I was just twelve years old when I began to cut myself for fun and pleasure. How I would always love the colors black, blood red, dark purple, dark blue or midnight blue and white. How I would enjoy ripping the heads dolls that looked to girly. I would always be wearing clothes that had only my favorite colors, and by only I mean only! Music would be Breaking Benjamin, Three Days Grace, Dead by April, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Marianas Trench, Skillet, My Chemical Romance, and Jack Off Jill. If you asked me if I had a crush on someone, or why I like dark stuff when my hair is a strawberry blonde color you would be dead. Oh yes, did I forget to mention that if you pissed me off I would kill you myself. Yes, I loved having the blood of my victims on me. Seeing them cry and be in pain, oh, all of it made me smirk or smile in joy.

I might seem cold hearted but even I had a weak spot, and that weakness was my crush on Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. This is how it went…

"Kyaa! It's the prince!" said a pathetic girl.

"Tch," is all I said.

I was wearing my black jacket with red stripes, a black shirt with a white skull on it, black gloves and arm warmers, a red skirt, and my black bots.

I looked towards their direction and my eyes grew wide at what I saw. There was a tall dark and handsome boy around my age of 19. He was wearing all black, like me. His eyes were an amazing shade of blue. He glanced my was and I found myself staring, so I shock my head and walked away.

'What's wrong with me?' I mentally asked myself.

I walked towards the lake and I laid down on the green grass and stared at the clear blue sky. I closed my eyes for a second thinking. The only thing is, he was the only thing that I was thinking about. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I opened my eyes and got up, what I saw made my heart skip a beat. The figure stopped right in front of me and looked down at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry was I interrupting you?" asked the amazing figure before me.

"N…no," I said.

"I see, well since I'm not intruding, may I join you?" he asked.

"I don't really care," I snapped.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you how to talk to royalty?" he said.

I sighed, I looked at him.

"I don't really care, your majesty," I said.

"Wow, you're a little brat." he told me.

Prince Noctis sat next to me and looked out to the scenery. He smiled a bit and then looked at me.

"You know," he started, "you're very cute."

I blushed at his remark. He smirked and moved his face closer to mine, I could feel his cool breathe hit my lips. I gulped when he had me lying on the grass and whit him being on to of me.

"Um… thanks…" I said, my checks growing hotter.

"Someone SHOULD teach you how to speak to royalty." he said.

I said nothing.

"As I am the prince between you an me, I will punish you," he informed me.

"WAIT? Punish me? For what!" I said.

"For not knowing how to talk to me properly." he declared.

Before I could process everything in my head his lips collided with mine. My eyes opened wide and my blush grew bigger and hotter. Dear God this guy knew how to make me feel amazing when he kissed me. His tongue was exploring my mouth and i moaned every time his hands would squeeze my breasts. He stopped kissing me for a second and moved his tongue down my neck. My hands were around his neck and I licked his own neck. Then he stopped licking my neck and just looked at me.

" I have to go." he said.

"Oh…" I said.

He got up and held out his hand to me. I gladly took it and he pulled me up. Before leaving, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Until we meet again, my love." he told me and walked away.

I was blushing, my face was hot, and my heart was beating so fast. My hands were gripping my shirt and I looked at the lake behind me before heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay before I begin, this chapter might seem a little familiar to some people… (You know who you are! XD) **

**I don't own any of the characters mentioned here! They belong to Square-Enix. (If they belonged to me, well, I'd make Noct kiss Light! Hey I already do! :3)**

**Thank you for the review :D**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

The strawberry blond girl was walking down a road to an old red house. She went up the wooden steps and opening the dusty red door, only to be awaited by an angry step mother.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" she yelled.

"Tch." was all she said.

"What was that you little brat!" yelled the angry step mother, pulling Lightning by her hair.

"I said, 'TCH'" Lightning informed letting some spit hit her ugly step mother.

"Why you little…" she began.

"Mother!" yelled a new voice.

The step mother let go of Lightning's hair and pushed her away, making her trip to the ground. Lightning stared at her in disgust and anger. Oh how much she longed the right opportunity to kill her and her two step sisters. She got up on her two legs and listened to the two disgusting women in front of her.

"Mom! You'll never believe what just happened!" and there came her other sister.

Their names are Stella and Macy, and finally her stepmother, Amanda. She was the wicked bitch -not witch- of the west, in Lightning's eyes. Oh the pain in her stomach was terrible, she was feeling ill, like the three idiots in front of her would care about her health.

"We just saw the prince!" yelled Macy.

"And he winked at me!" shirked Stella.

Yeah well I made out with him, though Lightning, smirking.

"No! He winked at me!" said Macy.

"No way would he wink at you!" said Stella.

Talk a lot, talk a lot, blah, blah, blah, was all Lightning heard from the morons.

She didn't care, wait, she did! Prince charming winked at her! Yeah she could remember it, his piercing blue eyes burning into her flesh. The way he held her in his hands made her feel like she was floating in heaven. She shook her head as she was brought back to reality by the shaking of her right arm by her sister Stella.

"Hey, why are you blushing?" Stella asked.

"I…I' not blushing!" Lightning quickly responded.

She was blushing, her face was bright red like a new red rose.

"Yes you are, your red as a tomato." Macy said.

Lightning could feel her blush. Just the thought of the amazing prince made her face grow hot. She gulped at the thought of seeing him without his shirt.

"Whatever, just go away," said Macy.

Lightning had no problem complying to her orders, she went strait up the stairs and in to her room at the top of the house, the attic.

(Authors Note- Listen to the song 'Never too Late' by Three days Grace for this part please!)

You know Lightning didn't know why she slept in the attic, she just did. I mean there were so many interesting things in there. Her curiosity got the best of her every time. There was a chest filled with things that belonged to her caring real parents. Her dear real mother which was now deceased from this world before her father did. Her real mother's name was Elena Crescent Farron. She still had the locket her mother gave to her when she was younger. She moved toward the cabinet next to the green chest and opened the top cabinet. She held the golden heart shaped locket in her hands carefully, as if it fell it would break it, break her heart. She opened it to reveal a family picture.

Her parents in the back and her sister and her in front. Which brought back even sadder memories…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this chapter being so short. The next chapter, I promise, will be longer! * determined look* <strong>

**Any ways... REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOOOO sorry i havent been on everyone DX things have been bad lately but now im back and ready. so without further a do here is the next chapter. sorry if it wont make much sense. xp**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

A set of eyes stared out the window. The cold breeze of the falling season hit the clear glass causing it to cool. Lightning pressed her hand to the glass and sighed. She longed to be outside, to be free from this cage she was in. The only ounce of freedom she had was going to school, that was the only time she could feel the cold breeze of the wind, the heat from the sun, anything. Her mind wandered off and she thought of the events that occured. The prince of their kingdom had kissed her, felt her up, and walked away. Just thinking of such thoughts made her feel warmer. She shook her head at the sudden thoughts that flushed her head out of nowhere. She didnt know why, but the feelings of want and lust filled her body. She moved away from the window and laid on the bed. With a sigh, Lightning shut her eyes to attain some needed rest.

Noctis P.O.V

Lightning. Lightning. Lightning.

She was the only thing, or better said person, in his mind at the moment. Ever since he laid his eyes on her, he felt a burning passion fill his body. Just looking at her from affar would cause him to lust for her. Everything about her was unique, her hair, eyes, body, everything. It drove him insane just thinking about it. His urges would soon be satisfied and when they were he'd have a new kitten to play with.

"Soon my Little kitten, son your new master will be in control of you. You'll be drawn to the string I'm pulling and fall to my complete control."

Normal P.O.V

The cold breeze of the Fall season was blowing through the trees. The falling of many colored leafs filled the ground of the Kingdom. A special event was going to happen and our sleeping beauty would not expect the evnts to come. So for now, sleep and in your dreams remember your happiest of moments. At least in there your soul can be at peace without the darkness of the world pressuring your decisions. Sleep well because a light in your life is soon to have. As for the prince. Let us keep his current life a secret until now. For now, many lives will be conmecting.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me for the short chapter. Xc I promise I shall try to make the others longer. As always review and i am sorry for not beinng able to post any sooner.<strong>


End file.
